


Cat’s pajamas

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 20th century gangster au, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I loved your prompts so much!!! Hope you'll like the drawing!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Cat’s pajamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> I loved your prompts so much!!! Hope you'll like the drawing!

[art in a bigger size here](https://postimg.cc/21MmNDbf)

[bonus black and white version](https://postimg.cc/tnVFFWqg)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
